street_cruiser_official_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
All The Updates Not all of the updates are known or documented but these are all the updates that the public knows! (Bad english is corrected so the descriptions are not 100% same). 23.03.2019 Update 1: Zhigulin (Hadatsu Husyau's unused name) was added (+ an unused building that turned into an apartment) . Description: Zhigul is now the starter car! Building is work in progress, should we change it to an Apartment? Vote Yes or No. Thank's alot! What's added: Zhigul (Starter Car), roads and a building (or apartment). 25.03.2019 Update 2: An apartment was added. (All of the roads in this update are unused). Added Golf MK3 and 911 Description: Now the apartment is going to be finished, now there's doors and painted roads, curves and gates! Thank you! What's added: Apartment,Painted Roads,Gates and Curves. What do you think? 2: Added golf MK3 and 911 27.03.2019 Update 3: The Peeled P50 (Unused name for Peeled Zeto) is added. Description: THE PEELED P50 IS ADDED! IT'S A MIRACLE. ITS A DETAILED CAR. THANKS TO @boi FOR HIS GOOD IDEA! WHAT DO YOU THINK? 03.04.2019 Update 4: Better graphics (Graphics have been changed completely because of the green fog glitch at update 6), new admin system and a day, night cycle (Day and night cycle also removed to fix the green fog glitched which got added again at update 13). Description: Hey everyone there's now plugins on the game, realism mod, new admin system! HD and new shiny realistic graphics are added.Specs are unknown still. 04.04.2019 Update 5: VosVos Golf (Old name for VosWos Entra) Speedometer Gauge fixed, ignition and AC6 cutscene added. Description: VosVos Speedometer Gauge fixed, there's ignition and AC6 cutscene now. Update 6: Green fog glitch is fixed. Description: Green fog glitch is fixed. 05.04.2019 Update 7: Tayota Supra (old name for Takane Hero PZ) is added. Description: Tayota Supra is getting added! One more thing and done! Any thoughts? Thanks alot for your support! 07.04.2019 Update 8: Peeled Zeto has better acceleration now, ragdolls added. Description: We buffed Peeled Zeto's accelarating, we doubled the horsepower to 90! Leave your opinon about the buff! Thanks alot! (+We added ragdolls too!) 10.04.2019 Update 8: Takane Avalon is added and it gets fixes. Description: Takane Avalon XLE is added in game and every car will have discord notifications now! Sorry for no updates yesterday, we are very busy and we trying our best to release an update. Thank you so much for your much lovely support! I can't believe that i'm so happy for this project and the devs also love it! Leave your thoughts about the new car! Thanks for @enders for helping me put new logo! Fixed the steering wheel and added the logos :) (some parts were invisible). 14.04.2019 Update 9: The old map is changed with the one that is being used right now, a message shows up when you enter the game and a car spawner is here. Description: The map is changed (New Map) and we added a new car spawner! Also cars now have better suspension physics. Sorry for no updates from Thursday, we have been busy. Thanks to @Jreo for the help! 03.05.2019 Update 10: A construction area added (for the apartment) and temporary traffic lights and parked cars (parked cars are removed) are added. Description: Now there is a crane and construction boards etc. Temporary traffic lights and parked cars are added too! We're still not done and sorry for no updates.it has been a week without updates. we are adding more details into the map. Update 11: A loading screen and an intro is made. (We have a new name for our studio now!) Description: We're making an intro (+ loading screen) right now so yeah, hopefully we get it done. I found a new name for our studio (FormentStudioS) so yeah! Hope you like this one! now so yeah hopefully i get it done and i found new name for our studio so yeah! hope you like this one! 04.05.2019 Update 12: Caramid, Ro-Ads added in the game and the highway is blocked because it is unfinished. Description: Caramid is added as a Top Gear reference. Ro Ads are here and now, you no longer have access to the highway due to road construction! Hope you like these new updates! 29.05.2019 Update 13: Shadowmap graphics added to make the game look even better. (+ Day and night cycles!). Description: Everyone, we now have new shadowmap graphics! Share your opinions! Day and night cycles are added again! Don't worry there are no green fogs again :). (We're very sorry for extreme inactivity). 01.06.2019 Update 14: The city is being remade, alot of fps fixes and another apartment added Description: Everyone, we're going to remake the entire city and delete all the free models! This might take a few days but it will be amazing! (Theese are the first stuff thing we did). Leave your opinions! Everyone, the game is finally cleaned up! The fps should be way better now! (We deleted unintentionally copied stuff). But sadly this made replacing the models and making new ones slower. Grouped everything so fps is even better! (+ We fixed the graphics again). 02.06.2019 Silent Update 1: The notification on the Takane Avalanche XLE was removed so it doesn't break the Roblox rules. 03.06.2019 Update 15: New dealership added. Description: We made this new dealership model yesterday! 28.06.2019 Update 16: Map extension, a new museum, a tuner shop and a new car spawn gui for testing purposes are now here. (+minor details). Description: We made a flatbed trailer and put the caramid in there. We did a huge map expansion, a new museum and a tuner shop, alot of the stuff we added are not finished so they are not usuable! We hope you like this one! We are trying our best to release the game and fasten the development process. Silent Update 2: Text that says PRE-ALPHA 12% DONE is added and the intro is removed for not working and taking too long for testing in studio.